Vaako's Downfall
by A. Primus
Summary: A girl is found outside a ship on Helion Prime. No one but the girl knows where she came from, or why she's there. What will happen when she meets the new Lord Marshal? Post CoR
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to: Vin Diesel, who brought Riddick to life and helped me to believe in monsters, and that not all of them are bad. Not truly.  
I'm sorry if Riddick is a bit OOC.**

Chapter 1

"Milord, there is a woman here. She just appeared out of nowhere. We suspect her to be an elemental."  
"Bring her to me." The man kneeling at the foot of the throne nods, and walks to where the guards are holding me by my arms, dragging me to the throne by my hair.  
"We'll, let's see how The Lord Marshal wants you dealt with," he grins as he throws me to the floor at the foot of the throne. I land on my right arm, probably bruising my already bruised skin. If he had thrown me with any more force, it would have broken. He bows to the man on the throne. The man on the throne has no hair on his head. His arms are big, and well built. His eyes are covered by dark goggles. When the man who dragged me in realizes I'm staring, he pulls me down next to him. Tears sting the back of my eyes.  
"Vaako, let her go." His voice is deep, almost a purr.  
"But, my lord..."  
"NOW!" Vaako jumps away and scampers to his knees at the foot of the throne. "Leave the girl alone. And get out. All of you." Vaako bows again.  
"Yes, milord." He turns to the rest of the people in the room. "You heard The Lord Marshal! Out now!" They leave, closing the huge onyx-colored doors behind them.  
The Lord Marshal walks down the steps of his throne. His footsteps echo through the otherwise silent room, as he circles me. "What's your name?"  
"Well, what's yours, _my lord_?" I retort, mock-bowing to him. It's hard to do while on the floor, but I manage.  
"Riddick. Richard B. Riddick." His voice wavers slightly, so I look up. He's laughing at me! I try not to smile, almost failing.  
"I'm Rina." He reaches his hand down towards me. I take it, and he helps me up. My hand starts tingling, like I'm being shocked. I let go quickly, and he looks at me in shock. He pulls his goggles up onto his forehead casually. "Your eyes..."  
His eyes were grey. No, not grey. Bright reflective silver. Like new metal. "So, Rina, where are you from?"  
"My home planet is Crematoria. I was raised by a man there." I look down, remembering the man who made me so independent. A man who really cared for me. His laughing eyes. "But my mother was Furyan, and my father Zarkanian."  
"You're from Crematoria?"  
Yes, the man who raised me, his name was Sybar. He raised me, keeping me hidden from the other inmates and guards. When I turned fourteen, he helped me escape. I haven't seen him since." I look into this leader's eyes, this man so feared, and see recognition. Not cruelty, or hatred, or anger, or disgust. Just recognition. And a small glint of something...sad. "So, you knew him?"  
"For a while." He cocks his head. "How did you end up on Crematoria? You couldn't have been that bad that early."  
"Are you certain of that, Riddick?"  
"Well then how bad were you?" He looks past me toward the door then back in my eyes.  
"I wasn't...I wasn't sent. I was left there." Shock engulfs his face, before he quickly hides it with a mask of indifference. "My parents dropped me there and disappeared." He holds pity in his eyes. The kind you show a child who lost his favorite toy. "I can take care of myself, I don't need your pity."  
"A girl your age shouldn't be alone."  
"And just how old do you think I am?"  
"About sixteen." Ugh. Here we go again.  
"I'm going to be nineteen in about a month."  
"You don't look like it."  
"Like I haven't heard _that_ before," I mutter as I sit on the steps, wincing in pain.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just sore."  
"Vaako didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No," I lie. I don't want to cause trouble.  
"You're lying." He sighs, sitting down next to me.  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your problem."  
"Yes it is. You're _here_. He works for _me_. Therefore it's _my_ problem."  
"Yeah? Well, _my_ body, _my_ problem." He looks at me as if he's searching for something. "What?"  
"Nothing." He shakes his head, sighing again.  
"How would The Lord Marshal know a Crematorian prisoner?"  
"I wasn't always Lord Marshal. The Necromonger way is you keep what you kill. I killed the last Lord Marshal. So, here I am."  
"How did you know him?"  
He looks at me, knowing I mean Sybar. "Just before I became Lord Marshal. It's been...a while since I was in Crematoria. I got sent to Crematoria a couple days before," he goes on telling me about how he became Lord Marshal.  
"Wow."  
"What about you, Rina?"  
"I-" Vaako races in.  
"Milord, there is a disturbance outside." He sees me and narrows his eyes. "Get. Away. From. The. Lord Marshal. Now."  
Something inside me snaps and I walk over to him and slap him across the face, hard enough for my hand to become numb. He looks at me in shock, which quickly morphs into anger. He raises a hand, about to hit me. I look at him, silently daring him.  
"Vaako," Riddick says from behind me. "Have one of the women find her a room close to mine. If anyone lays a hand on her, I will deal with them accordingly. Besides, aren't disturbances your specialty?"  
"But, milord-"  
"Do it."  
"Yes, milord." He leaves and I turn to Riddick, looking at him quizzically.  
"I like your attitude. You don't take anything from anybody." I grin at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long...I'm new at this, and I couldn't figure out how to post my next chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come with me, Mistress Rina. We need to get you into some less..." The maid assigned to me looks up and down my outfit. "ripped attire." She smiles.  
"Please don't call me mistress."  
"Yes, Miss Rina." I roll my eyes at her back. She walks to a closet, pulling out a golden dress with slits up the sides ending where my ribs would be. My jaw drops.  
"You expect me to wear that?!" She frowns.  
"It was picked personally by Dame Vaako." I groan. "Miss Rina, are you alright?"  
"Yes." I reply. Then I get a great idea. "I'm just really cold."  
"Oh," she frowns, blinking at me. She then puts the dress back, handing me a blanket. "Put this on until I can find you a different outfit." She mutters something under her breath. I see something out of the corner of my eye, pulling it out of the closet and turning to her.  
"How about this?" I ask holding up a forest green dress with gold and silver sleeves that drop down a foot at the wrists. She looks at the dress, then me, then back at the dress.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" She smiles warmly, helping me put it on, and braiding white roses into my hair. We walk back into the throne room.  
Everyone stares at me, whilst Riddick talks to an elderly woman by the throne in the center of the room. She wears the robes of an elemental. A woman standing next to Vaako, whom I assumed to be Dame Vaako, considering the vulgar, provocative clothes she wore that would make a stripper look like a nun, looked at me with rage and disgust. She pulls her chin up. The elderly woman is coming in and out of focus, her cream robes billowing softly around her. Riddick stops talking, following everyone's eyes to me. "Rina...wow." He shakes his head. "Would you come here?" I walk to him, standing by the elder. "This is Aereon, an Elemental." I turn to her, pressing my hands together as if in prayer and bow at the waist.  
"It is an honor to meet an elder Elemental." She chuckles and bows back.  
"And it is an honor to meet such a young girl who knows the ways of my people." I smile. Then I see something unsettling out of the ornery of my eye and frown. I put up one finger.  
"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Dame Vaako is, at the moment, pulling my maid toward the doors by her hair. I walk towards them with a calm demeanor, even though I am seething inside. Is the hair thing a tradition or something? I think to myself. I finally get to them and hit Dame Vaako over the head. She lets go, falling unconscious. I then help my maid up, walking her out. I walk back over to Riddick, his eyes shining, smirk prominent in his features. Vaako is glaring at my back. I can feel it.  
"Now, what were we saying?" He frowns, and do look back at Dame Vaako. She's so...twitchy... I laugh out loud. Pretty soon, Riddick joins in and even Aereon is smiling.  
"You were going to tell me about yourself." I stop laughing right then and there.  
"Me?" I go into panic mode. "What do you mean?" I try to calm myself down, picturing the sea, and night sky up above. I've always loved nature.  
"How did you 'appear out of nowhere'?"  
"I didn't," I answer, frowning, "it's not my fault they didn't see me before."  
Just then, Necromonger guards walked in. "My lord, there are Kelcon warriors outside, claiming we kidnapped a woman from their planet."  
"Oh, crap," I mutter. I start to panic again as Riddick looks at me.

* * *

*Kelcon: (Kel-chon) a planet in the Gravon system (New Russia)


	3. AN

**an: thank you guys, for all the follows, faves, reviews. lunasheart, Kim-83, Where'stheBloodSnake, QueenOfTheHobbits, and Martha van Vires. Thank you all again. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I have it all in a notebook, but I haven't put it all on my iPad yet.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I walk out the doors of the Necromonger ship onto the barren grounds of Helion Prime, I think how am I going to explain this? As we get to the bottom of the steps, I see Kelcons all around. Riddick starts out, "People of Kelcon, she's not a prisoner." I put a hand on his bicep, inwardly reveling in the strength of the muscle beneath the skin.  
"Let me." He nods. "Warriors of Kelcon," I say, turning to the crowd, "as The Lord Marshal has just told you, I am no prisoner." I take a deep breath. "I left of my own free will."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Riddick's POV

Left? "As short of a time as I have already been here, I can tell you these people are kind. Go home to your families and friends." A few warriors yell.  
"Long live the princess! Long live Katarina!" She looks at a man in the audience, and her eyes widen in fear. She turns and runs, pushing past people to get inside. I follow her. She sits down inside the doors. I run to her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
"I didn't want anyone to know. I left for a reason." She turns to me, tears swimming in her bright green eyes.  
"Know what?"  
"Who I was. Why I'm here. Why I left. Where I'm from."  
"None of that matters to me, Rina. You're still you. That's all I see."  
"Really?" She whispers as a tear falls slowly down her left cheek. I brush it away with my finger.  
"Yes. No matter what I've heard about you, I've seen you fight back not once, but twice. Maybe I should get rid of Vaako. you seem to be more...well, more." I grin, wiping away the salty tear with my thumb, feeling her soft skin. She's so pale, it's like she's a ghost.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Rina's POV

A man walks in, wearing Necromonger armor. "Milord, the Kelcon warriors wish to see their...princess...one more time. They won't leave until that happens. One refuses to leave even then." I groan.  
"What?"  
"I think I know who the one is."  
"How?"  
"My stepfather wants...never mind." I turn to the messenger. "Where?"  
"The fields." I nod, and he leaves. I start to walk out, but turn to Riddick.  
"Where are the fields, exactly?"  
"I'll show you," he answers, grabbing my hand. He's not like anyone else. He's not treating me like I'm going to break, or I'm a threat. He's not crushing my hand, or holding it like I'm fragile. It's...nice.  
We get to the field, and I see Kelcon ships everywhere. I walk to the closest one. "Where is he?"  
"Princess!" The man bows.  
"Where is Derek?" He points to my left, and I look over to see Derek standing there, smirking.  
"If you will excuse me." I tell the man. I walk closer to Derek, unwillingly. Anything to get him to leave.  
"Princess! We were worried! Who is this?" He asks, referring to Riddick.  
"This is The Lord Marshal. One of the kindest people on this planet." I turn to Riddick. "And this is Derek, the commanding officer." He nods. I turn back to Derek.  
"That's nice, when are we leaving?" He runs a lightly tanned hand through his platinum shoulder length hair.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your father-"  
"Stepfather."  
"-wants us to be married by next week."  
"No. I refuse to be sold off like cattle. Especially to you."  
"You aren't being sold. And I will not tolerate being spoken to like this."  
"I don't care what you will not tolerate, you idiotic, sexist, hotheaded, jerk!"  
"Stop being unreasonable!"  
"I'm not being unreasonable! I thought Kelcon people were civilized! That we were out of the dark ages! We don't do arranged marriages!"  
"Just get on the ship! We're going home." He grabs my arm and starts to pull me along. Riddick takes a shiv out of...I don't know, actually, and holds it to Derek's throat. They look at each other. Derek releases my arm.  
"I don't think she wants to go with you." I rub where he grabbed me.  
"Go home, Derek. Tell the king I'm sorry. That I'm staying. Thank him for taking me in." We start to walk away.  
"Why would you marry him?"  
"Not my choice, apparently." I look over my shoulder as Derek glares at us. "But he should be leaving!" I turn back around and continue walking. I look at Riddick. "I think that went well." He smirks at me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But, milord, she is-"  
"Staying, Vaako."  
"Yes, though-"  
"Are you questioning my authority?"  
"N-never, my lord."  
From my hiding place behind the throne, I hear Vaako's footsteps recede. That went well, I think to myself. My legs start getting numb from sitting on them so long. Soon, I hear Vaako stomp back in.  
"Milord, as much as I hate to inform you, I have just seen the princess leaving with the Kelcon warriors. She was saying something about how she tricked you, and marrying that breeder." I stand quietly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Would I lie to you?"  
I step out from my hiding place, stating simply, "I think you would lie to anyone just to get what you want." He swallows loudly, stepping back.  
"I-I swear, milord, I had no idea." Riddick glares at him.  
"Guards, take him to the cells. He and his mate are relieved of duty." The guards nod and start to pull him away.  
"Wait! One thing. I just need to know one thing." They stop and I walk to their new prisoner. "What do you have against me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why do you hate me?"  
"I don't have to answer you."  
"Fine, by the way, keep them separated." The guards nod, pulling him away.  
"That looked fun."  
"It was." I grin as he laughs. _Gods, I love his laugh._  
"What?"  
"What what?"  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Oh. I don't know." I look down. He sighs.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Riddick's POV

"Well, Rina, I guess this would make you Lady Rina. If you want to be my commanding officer, what would you want to be called?"  
"Just Rina. I've never been one for titles." I laugh and she joins.  
"Of course, princess." She stops laughing. I realize what I'd done. I didn't mean-"  
"I know," she replies quietly. "I'm gonna... I'm tired."  
"Oh, well I'll show you to your room." We leave the throne room, walk down two or three corridors, and get to two doors. One says 'Lord Marshal' whereas the other is blank. The latter is open slightly. I point to the former and say, "here's my room. You call if you need anything. And here-" I point to the other door, "-is yours." I stand by the door as she walks in. She looks around the room and I watch her face. She's smiling. I helped pick out what went in the room. There's a desk in the corner filled with paper, and a bed in the center covered by green sheets with a golden canopy over the top. The bed I chose is huge. Her face is lit up, and I take pride in knowing I did that._ I love her_, I realize.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨Rina's POV

"Why are you out there?" I frown.  
"It's...interesting, watching you. Seeing you smiling." I feel my face burning. "Anyway, you need your sleep. It's been a long day."  
"Okay." He starts to leave. "Wait." He stops and turns. "Thank you." He smiles. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile, and nods. He walks out, closing the door behind him. I yawn and crawl under the covers of the giant bed. _I think I love him_, I think as my eyelids droop and I know nothing after that.


	6. AN 2

**also thx to Stacey73 and aby14a, I couldn't do this without my readers! You guys keep me going! I'll try to get to the twin explanation soon, I promise, I just wanna build up the suspense.**


	7. AN 3

**I'm sorry for taking so long in updating my stories, but I can't use one of my arms. I went to the doc yesterday, and it turns out I have scars in my muscle tissue. I can't use my whole left arm. That and my grades are slipping, so I'm trying to fix that. Again, I'm sorry.**


	8. AN 4

**hey, it's me! I was wondering if any of you would be willing to be my beta? For any/all my stories?**


	9. AN 5

You can follow me on twitter, too. MirrorTwins13

or I'm also on WattPad as The PrimusTwins

PM me on here if you have any questions, and when you find me on WattPad, follow me and send me a PM and tell me your username from FF, and which story you're reading on FF. Thank you.


End file.
